


68: “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [68]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	68: “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”

**68: “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”**

* * *

Luke glared at Michael.

Michael glared right back at Luke.

Michael had folded his arms against his chest, his mouth fixed in an straight line. Luke has his hands balled into fist and his face pulled into an sneer. Calum and Ashton looked back and forth between the couple, waiting, praying for one of them to give in. But after minutes have passed, it was obvious that both of them were stubborn as hell.

“Boys,” Calum said, breaking the silence between them. Knowing if he didn’t interpret the staring contest one of them was going to swing, he had no other choice. “Can you please just making up already?”

“No! He lied to me!”

“I did not lie! I simply withheld something there’s a fucking difference!”

“Liar!”

“Fuck off! You wouldn’t have understand it anyway, fucking idiot.”

“I guess, I am a idiot. Since I choose you over Ashton.” Luke hissed. He knew he crossed the line. Michael was still insecure somedays about Ashton because Luke did used to have a big crush on the handsome bandmate.

“The diamond in your engagement ring is a fake.” Michael hissed.

“Wait what?”

Michael prepared for another hurtful comment but he didn’t prepare for the broken-hearted look on Luke's face. “Luke I—“

Luke didn’t wait he simply turned around and ran away. Ashton glared at Michael before rushing after his best friend. Calum sighed as he glanced between the two before settling on Michael, “You really fucked up mate. Big time.”

* * *

“Luke?” Michael whispered.

It took some deep groveling and $200 dollars but he finally got Ashton to let him into the tour hotel room where Luke had locked himself into. However once Luke heard him coming the blond haired man rushed into the bathroom.

“Go away.”

“You know I didn’t mean it. I was just trying to hurt your feelings like you did mine.”

“Well congrat-fucking-ulations you did. What else that you given me is fake, your love or maybe the proposal was fake too.”

“Okay I deserve that. Babe, I only said it was fake because you made that comment about Ashton. You know I still get a little jealous when you mention him.”

"I used to like Ashton, keywords used to. It was before I even knew you that well but that still doesn't excuse what you said."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry princess. I swear your diamond isn't fake nor is anything else I've ever gave you."

Luke grew quiet before the door, "Swear?"

"Okay maybe those chocolates I handmade for Valentines Day were actually from Walmart and I just put them in another box."

The door was yanked open as an furious Luke appeared in the doorway. "Are you fucking serious Michael! You told me you worked hard on them!" Luke snapped.

"I'm an singer not a chef!"


End file.
